DBS017
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the seventeenth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Six months have passed since the battle between Gokū and Beerus. During that time, Gohan and Videl's child has been born, a girl named Pan. At Gohan and Videl's house, Mr. Satan is playing with Pan. Gohan returns from a science conference and decides to spend time with Pan by play fighting with Mr. Satan. Chi-Chi arrives to see Pan and scolds Gohan and Mr. Satan for putting Pan at risk with their play fighting. However, Gohan tells his mother that Pan has Saiyan blood within her, but Chi-Chi still doesn't like the fact that they are showing her fighting, worried that Pan might become a fight-loving-idiot like her grandfather Gokū and wants her to grow up like a normal girl. However, Mr. Satan retorts, wanting Pan to become a great martial artist like him. Soon, Mr. Satan and Chi-Chi argue over Pan's future. After Gohan calms them down, Chi-Chi declares that she won't let Pan become a martial artist. Elsewhere, Gokū is watering the radish field. Bulma is going out for a haircut but soon becomes involved in a bank robbery chase after the bank robbers damage her car. Bulma chases after the bank robbers and manages to stop them. The police officer chasing after the bank robbers reveals himself to be Kuririn. After the bank robbers are arrested, Kuririn explains that he managed to become a police officer after finally passing the police academy exam during his third attempt. Bulma congratulates Kuririn to which he thanks her for but admonishes her for getting herself in danger. Kuririn gives Bulma a traffic fine for speeding and dangerous driving, much to Bulma's anger. Kuririn's phone rings and answers; it is Gohan who tells him to come to his house. At Gohan's house, Gohan explains to Bulma, Kuririn and Gokū that Chi-Chi and Videl locked themselves in a room with Pan after Gohan and Mr. Satan showed irresponsible behavior. In the locked room, Chi-Chi asks Videl about Pan's future and how she wants to raise her. Outside the locked room, Bulma decides to help out in exchange for her traffic fine being cancelled but Kuririn refuses to cancel her fine. Bulma decides to help out regardless. After telling that's its her, Bulma is taken into the room by Chi-Chi. Videl has a discussion with Bulma and Chi-Chi about Pan. Eventually, Videl decides that she wants Pan to grow up however she wants. After Bulma mentions that Vegeta is training with Whis instead of working, a flabbergasted Gokū breaks into the room; Bulma explains that six months ago Vegeta went with Whis to train, much to Gokū's shock. After fixing the broken wall, Gokū asks Bulma when Whis will return as he wants to train with Whis as well; Bulma speculates that Whis will return in one or two months, but Gokū does not want to wait that long and desires to begin training immediately. However, Chi-Chi refuses to allow it. Kuririn whispers to Gokū that he can use Instantaneous Movement by sensing Vegeta's ki to travel to Whis' location; Gokū tries to sense Vegeta's ki but to no avail as he is too far away. Gokū decides that he has no choice but to wait. Gokū starts to annoy Bulma by visiting her to ask about Whis, thus Bulma decides to give Gokū a phone and will call him when Whis arrives. Gokū waits anxiously for Bulma's call. Eventually after some time, Bulma phones Gokū to tell him that Whis has returned. Gokū changes into his fighting uniform and flies to Capsule Corporation. At Capsule Corporation, Gokū asks Whis to train him, to which Whis grants Gokū's request. Before leaving, Whis decides to have his meal. However, Gokū's impatience starts to annoy Whis and Bulma warns Gokū that Whis might change his mind if he keeps annoying Whis; Gokū relents and decides to wait patiently. After Whis finishes his meal, Chi-Chi arrives and has found out Gokū's plan to train. Gokū tries to convince Chi-Chi to allow him to train, but Chi-Chi refuses and even Gohan and Goten's requests to allow Gokū to train fall on deaf's ears. Whis decides to leave, causing Gokū to apologize to Chi-Chi and grabs onto Whis. Whis and Gokū begin traveling to Beerus' Planet. Chi-Chi relents after knowing the inevitable would happen and knows Gokū will return when he's hungry. While traveling, Whis asks Gokū if it was okay to leave like that, to which Gokū tells Whis that he is sure Chi-Chi understands well. Gohan says that he will look after his mother, telling his father to train to his heart's content. Credits Trivia * Kuririn's cell phone ringtone is an instrumental version of "We Are", the first opening theme of anime. This is a reference to , Kuririn's voice actress, playing the lead character . This reference was carried over from Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F". Toriyama specified that Kuririn's ringtone should be "a tune from One Piece" in his original script for the movie, as featured in Dragon Ball Volume "F". References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes